Little Boy Lost
by keller12917
Summary: Jeannie was not sure how life could be so unfair. Sometimes things that seem so bad can either just get that much worse or they can find a way to get a bit better.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This story is based on a story idea suggestion from TonyRobbertsen. It is with her kind permission that I am using her idea. I was honored that she wanted to allow me to use her story idea and hope she will not be disappointed by what I came up with for my part of this story. I will be honest with you readers parts of the story that follow are partly her words from a story sent to me and part are my words. The title too is hers. **

**Thanks TR this is for you or I should say the part I did is for you. **

**Disclaimer **

_I do not profit from the characters from "The Streets of San Francisco" I am not the creator of the series, that is Quinn Martin._

**Little Boy Lost**

She heard the knock at the front door. The sound was different from the welcome knocks of friends coming by for a visit or of her father. She felt her heart stop at the sound and dreaded opening the door. Her son came running in before she could move to go answer the door.

"Grandpa Mike's here mom, he's not alone."

Jeannie sent her son upstairs as she went to greet Mike. The looks on the faces of Mike and Captain Olsen and Bill Tanner not to mention the family physician told her something was very wrong. She started shaking as she realized Steve wasn't with them and that Mike's eyes were redrimmed.

"Mike? Where's Steve?"

"Jeannie, come sit down sweetheart." Mike tried to guide her to a chair but she jerked free.

"No, tell me where he is what has happened?!"

"Steve was leaving my house Jeannie after he had helped fix the garage door. I walked him to the door and saw him get to the car when another car came flying down the street. Jeannie Steve was hit and the car took off, he managed to get to his knees and was hit again by a second car. By the time we got him to the hospital he was gone."

Jeannie became hysterical. The physician administered a sedative. Bill Tanner saw Steve and Jeannie's kids hurry to the stairs having heard Jeannie's outburst and hurried upstairs to them. He got them back in their rooms before they could find out exactly what was going on. He had already contacted his wife with the news and they agreed the Keller children should be brought to their home until Jeannie could overcome the blow she would be dealt with the news of Steve's death. He had them pack a bag each under his supervision and by the time they got downstairs Mike had carried Jeannie to her bedroom for some privacy.

Mike came out after a few minutes to speak with his grandchildren. He could see the panic and the tears in their eyes already as they both knew something was very wrong. He had no idea how he would be able to tell them and thought _Buddy boy help me help your kids through this world of hurt they are going to have._

"Where's daddy Grandpa Mike? What has happened to upset mom so bad?" Kim could tell her grandpa had been crying as well.

Mike sat down with the kids and did his best to break the news as gently as possible. Mikey kept his eyes on the front door watching for their daddy to walk in.

"Kim, Mikey your daddy will not be able to come home anymore. He has gone to heaven. He was hit by a car earlier today. I wish I could make this easier for you kids and your mom he loved you three more than anything on earth."

"No, I want my daddy!" Mikey screamed as he ran for the door.

Bill Tanner hurried to stop Mikey before he could get all the way outside. Mikey did all he could to stop Bill from carrying him back into the house but he was held firm.

"Mikey I know you want your daddy. We all want him back but he will stay with you and Kim and your mom and me and all who loves him in our hearts." Mike comforted as best as he could.

Mike held both children as they cried bitter tears. After they finally had calmed a bit Mike took them in to see Jeannie who was clutching Steve's pillow to her. Mike saw the sedative had taken effect. Mikey and Kim gave their mom a light kiss on the cheek before they left to go with Bill to his home.

Mike stayed with his daughter to look after her. His dreams that night though were haunted with having seen Steve ran down before he could even make it down his stairs. He woke trembling violently with tears rolling hoping it was just a bad dream. Having gone to check on Jeannie though he was reminded it wasn't just a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

SECOND PART

The next days were a blur for Jeannie as she and Mike together planned Steve's funeral. There were times she seemed in a semi catatonic state. Only hers and Steve's children seemed to be able to pull her from that state. The pain the four of them shared was excruciating for each one. Mike felt afraid that if it weren't for the kids he would lose Jeannie completely.

Once they got through the funeral Jeannie and the kids got away for a few days with Mike to try to start making a semblance of picking up the pieces of their life. They did their best to make sure the kids had a little bit of fun before they had to go back to school. There were times though they knew the charade was not working. Mikey was so much like his father and thought he could handle everything himself. Kim who had a drawing talent expressed her hurt at their loss through pictures that prominently featured her father.

"Mike, was the second car an accident or on purpose like the first car?"

"It was an accident. The driver was very upset they could not stop in time. Last I heard he was still under a doctor's care. The other driver was caught and will stand trial soon."

"There are so many what ifs when someone leaves you too soon. I don't think Mikey is going to have an easy life due to this. He is so much like Steve in thinking he can handle everything, I guess we all are in a way."

"Yes, I have noticed that even you have become like Steve was sweetheart. I have to admit I am worrying about the three of you trying to deal with this alone."

"We aren't alone, Mike. We have you and Steve will always be with us no matter what."

"I want you three to try to talk to Lenny though Jeannie. I think it could help you and the kids and me too. At least consider it before you say no."

Jeannie promised her father that much at least. The day came that they had to get back to the everyday world. Jeannie reluctantly went back to her job as enviromental architect in San Francisco and the kids back to school. The time passed for each one, nobody had a clue though to the turmoil that was in Mikey's head. Every night he dreamed of Steve seeing him alive and still with them only to wake to reality. The daytime too has brought sightings of Steve not only for Mikey but for each of his loved ones.

Jeannie almost felt as though she were losing her mind one day when she swore she saw him sitting in the chair in front of her desk. She knew that her children were suffering as well as time went on. Reports from teachers told her Mikey's grades had dropped greatly since Steve's death and that Kim had gotten almost completely silent in class and anywhere else.

The weeks passed into months and Jeannie was finally ready for them to talk to Lenny when she got a call from the school.

"Mrs. Keller is Mikey with you? He has not been at school since first period."

"No he isn't. Are you sure he isn't there? Have you checked to see if he is hiding in the restroom or somwhere?"

"We have checked and are still checking but so far there is no sign of him. We have notified the police here to be on the look out for a ten year old boy and gave them a complete description, thanks to your daughter."

"I will call their grandfather just in case he might try to get to him. Thank you for letting me know Mrs. Gallagher I'll pick Kim up as soon as I can arrange the rest of the day off."

Jeannie hung up and called homicide immediately. Mike's extension was answered by Lee Lessing.

"Homicide Stone's office Inspector Lessing speaking."

"Lee it's Jeannie I need Mike it is urgent."

"Just a second Jeannie he is up in Olsen's office I will transfer your call up there."

When the phone was picked up in Olsen's office it again was not Mike and Jeannie was getting more and more agitated. She abruptly told Captain Olsen she needed Mike urgently. He knew that something was desperately wrong from her tone and handed the phone to Mike quickly.

"Stone."

"Mike, it's Mikey he has disappeared. The school just called me, he took off after first period. Has he contacted you?"

"No Jeannie I will get a search going for him here. Has BPD been notified?"

"Yes, the school called them. I can't think where he would be I am scared of what could happen to him."

"I will find him sweetheart. Can you take the rest of the day off and go wait at the house in case he turned up there?"

"I think I can it is almost time for me to leave anyway. I told the school I would pick Kim up as soon as I can arrange the rest of the day off. Mike please call me the second you know anything at all."


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Part **

The alerts had been sent out by SFPD as well as BPD. The news even ran a feed on the missing ten year old who seemed to have disappeared.

Mike kept in constant touch with Jeannie as she waited at home with her daughter. Mikey was definitely proving himself to be a cop's kid as he knew enough to keep as low a profile as possible after having left school. All he had thought about was being back with his father. He had planned this excursion and knew exactly what buses and/or streetcars to take to make his wish happen. He took BART to get to Colma where the cemetery was located. From the BART station he took a SamTrans bus directly to the cememtery.

By the time he arrived it was dark and the gates were just about to be locked. He saw the flashlight beam of the gatekeeper as he headed toward the gate. He hurried through the gates and hid under a bush before he could be seen.

Once the gatekeeper had locked the gates and left for the night Mikey made his way to his father's grave. He knew exactly where to go as they made visits here every week to replace the roses that totally covered the mound. He saw the sea of red and white roses almost immediately and collapses onto the grave in tears. He lay there for the longest time until finally he could catch his breath after his tears abated for the time being. He knew there was so much he wanted to say to Steve and now he was there where he wanted to be.

"I miss you daddy so much. I don't understand why you left us but I know you are an angel now. It hurts being without you Kim and mom hurt too. Grandpa Mike does his best to help us but it is not the same as you being there with us. I know he is hurting too. I hate the people that took you away from us. I want you back daddy you are everything to us. Please daddy come back to us or take me to be with you. I don't want to be here without you."

That night nobody at Jeannie's house got any sleep really. Jeannie kept jumping anytime the phone rang having thought it might be Mike with word of Mikey. The next morning a lady was at the same cemetery visiting her husband's grave. She had come each and every day for the past seven years. Mikey had fallen asleep on the roses that covered Steve's grave and was dreaming of Steve. He saw him and Jeannie at the last birthday party they had for her. His father's words resounded in his sleep and Mikey knew what Steve had said to Jeannie at that party now was meant for each and every one of the four left behind.

He woke up from his dream sobbing pitifully his heart was broken all over again as he realized his father was not there with him. Nearby the lady heard the sobs and made her way toward the sound. She saw the young boy at the rose covered grave and approached him. She placed her hand on his shoulder and got his attention. As Mikey looked up she recognized him immediately from the news alerts.

"You're Michael Keller. Are you hurt?"

"No not hurt. I just want my daddy back. How do you know my name?"

"They had your picture on the news yesterday. Why don't you come with me to my house? It is a very short walk. We will call your grandfather so that he knows you are safe. I know he and your mother are worried sick."

Mikey seemed to consider the idea and finally nodded. After kissing his father's name that was carved into stone he went with the lady. He felt in his gut she could be trusted and would not harm him. As the two headed to her house she recalled the newspaper clippings of the death of the young boy's father. She knew how heartbroken the young widow was for the loss of her husband; for the elderly woman had the same pain. They arrived at the lady's house and she fixed Mikey a glass of milk and got him some fresh baked cookies to eat. While he was at the kitchen table she used the phone to call SFPD to speak with Mike Stone. She had copied down the phone number from the news alert the night before. She was immediately connected to Mike's extension in homicide after speaking to the officer who answered at the main number.

"Homicide, Stone"

"Lieutenant Stone this is Grace Henderson. I have a young man here at my house who I found visiting his father's grave. I brought him home with me as I don't live very far from the cemetery. I wanted to let you know he was here and I think possibly ready to go home."

Mike was very happy with the news and got the address from Mrs. Henderson and told her he would be there as soon as possible. The others having heard his voice filled with excitement hurried to find out what was going on.

"Mikey has been found by a lady who was visiting the cemetery, Mikey was at Steve's grave. I am going to go pick up Jeannie and go get that little boy. Bill call off the search please both with SFPD and BPD as well. Norm let Olsen know where I have gone. I am going to be gone the rest of the day."

Mike rushed out and drove to Berkeley to Jeannie's house and informed her of the phone call. She and Kim got on a jacket and after making sure she had the keys and her purse they left locking the house. Mike drove with emergency flashers going the whole way until they arrived at the address he had been given.

The reunion between Mikey and his grandfather and sister and mother was a sight that touched the elderly lady to her most inner core.

"Mikey don't ever scare me that way again. I could not bear to lose you or your sister. You both are daddy's gifts to me and are very precious. I love you so much."

"I love you mom. I'm sorry I scared you, I just wanted to be able to talk to daddy. Kim and I never got to say goodbye to him."

Jeannie hugged both children to her tightly then sat with them and explained why she had not wanted them to view Steve's body as she had. As she talked to them quietly the lady spoke with Mike in the kitchen. She had wanted to convey her sympathies for his loss as well as Jeannie's and the children.

"I just wanted you to know that I remember when her young man was struck down by that car. The story of it was all over the news and reading it was heartbreaking. I remember crying for her loss and pain as well as yours and those precious children. I truly believe all of San Francisco and all of California shared the grief the four of you felt. I know that people here in Colma were very upset about your loss at least everyone I spoke with. Just know others do care."

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Henderson. We appreciate it very much, he was truly a special young man and could never be replaced."

Just then the children came hurrying in followed by Jeannie who was dabbing at her eyes. Mikey had told Kim about the great cookies he had been given. Mrs. Henderson immediately got both children some cookies and more milk. Jeannie thanked Mrs. Henderson profusely for taking care of her son. In their talk and with the children chiming in ideas it was agreed by the children and Jeannie and Mrs. Henderson that Mikey and Kim would be surrogate grandchildren for her. She had never had children or grandchildren and was delighted with the idea. Before they all left the children hugged her as tightly as she did them. Mikey turned to Jeannie and Mike smiling Steve's smile.

"Come on mom, come on Grandpa Mike let's go home."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N The medical research for this chapter has been done as extensively and as closely as I could research on all areas mentioned within this chapter.**

**Fourth and Final Part**

The sun rose bright in the sky sending it's beams to awaken the young man who slept in a chair by her hospital bed. He glanced first at his beloved wife laying still then at his watch to check the time. The door was pushed open by an older man who entered the room. He had a worried look in his eyes though he tried his best to mask it with a smile. Steve stood to stretch his legs a bit when Mike entered they talked quietly as though they thought they would disturb Jeannie.

"Steve, you really should go to the house and get some sleep. You have been here almost every second for over two weeks. You have only taken time out to go shower and change then you rush back here."

"Where would you be Mike? You would do the same thing if you were me. I am not leaving here until she has come out of this coma, maybe not even then."

"You haven't even looked at the babies yet, Steve. You are their daddy and they need someone who loves them as much their daddy loves my daughter."

"I don't understand why this problem was not caught earlier, Mike. I mean if they had any clue of her having this eclampsia something could have been done. Correction it should have been done! She might not be in this coma now. The doctor told me eclampsia caused the coma and if they had not taken the babies by C-section Jeannie could have died. I just hope she still doesn't."

"Buddy boy you know Jeannie is a fighter like you are she will not give in to that so easily so don't even begin to give up on her. She is still here and not by any machine either, she will come back to us. I think the first thing she will want to know after she wakes is about the babies. I should say that will be one of the first things and their daddy should be able to answer her."

"I will see the babies after Jeannie is awake. I want us to see them together. I told the doctor when he told me of the problem that if he had to choose who to save he was to save Jeannie. I know it sounds cold to make a choice but without Jeannie there is no life really. So I would rather wait until we can see them together. You have seen them and you told me they are healthy and beautiful that is enough."

As they had stood there talking they heard a rustling sound. Both looked at each other a bit surprised then toward the bed to confirm they weren't hearing things. Jeannie's eyes were open and stared at Steve as though he were a ghost.

"How? I mean you..." Jeannie tried to make sense of how Steve could be there turned her gaze toward Mike as both hurried over to her bed." Mike, you told me Steve had been hit by a car the kids and I.. that we lost him."

"No Jeannie Steve never was hit by a car he has been here with you the whole time you have been in here. He would not leave your side other than to shower and change. Jeannie what kids are you talking about?"

"Mikey and Kim. Your grandchildren Mike. You know the precocious ten year old boy and twelve year old girl. You came with Captain Olsen, Bill Tanner and the family physician to tell me he had been struck down after leaving your house. Who is with the kids now? What am I doing here in a hospital?"

"Jeannie babe the kids are fine they are in the nursery. Now do you want to fill us in on what you are talking about you thinking I was hit by a car please? Because I have to admit I am a bit confused."

"First she should be seen by the doctor Steve I'll go get him."

"No, Mike I want to tell this before I forget."

Jeannie took them through all that had happened or what she thought had happened. She was relieved to find out that none of it had happened at all. After she was done telling them what she had imagined or dreamed while she was in the coma they got the doctor in to check her over. Once the doctor assured them all Jeannie was going to be fine but that he wanted to do more extensive testing over the next few days and left to arrange them Jeannie got Steve and Mike to explain to her what had happened.

"Mike and I had got to the house after work a bit over two weeks ago we found you collapsed on the floor. We got you to the hospital the doctor informed us you weren't just unconscious you were in a coma. It was brought on by something called eclampsia that happens at times to pregnant women. They did a C-section to take the babies said doing that would cure the eclampsia. You still remained in the coma though."

"Yes, sweetheart you and Steve are the proud parents of twins, a son and a daughter. He would not even leave you to look at them. Now that you are awake you kids could see them together, that is when you feel up to it."

"Are they both okay? When were they born?"

"They are both fine Jeannie. Mike has seen them and said they are both healthy beautiful babies. They were born March 2nd."

"Of course they are beautiful look who their daddy is."

"I beg to differ look who their mom is."

"Both of you kids are right okay? We sure are thankful to have you back with us sweetheart. You don't know how scared we both have been."

Jeannie smiled at the two men in her life and found the smiles immediately returned. Two days later for the first time the new parents met their babies in the NICU where they had been in incubators due to being born slightly premature.

Jeannie realized now why they had been required to scrub well and gown up and have special gloves put on before they could see the babies. She and Steve were allowed to hold them for a little while to start to form a bonding. They both were relieved to see that Mike had not misled them and both babies indeed were healthy and that really was all that mattered. Although they did admit they were very beautiful as well. The incubators were just a precaution due to prematurity and a need to protect them from any diseases as well as the initial need for oxygen.

A few weeks later came the day Steve could take his wife and their babies home with him. The babies had gained the necessary weight and were at full term finally. Steve had arranged for an experienced retired nurse to help Jeannie at home for a while with the twins. He did not want her overdoing it and having a relapse considering what had happened when she was pregnant. The day that the nurse came to meet them after Jeannie and the twins had been home almost a week Mike was there with them.

"Steve I promise we will be fine don't worry darling. You stayed with me all that time at the hospital and have done practically everything this week that we have been home. You need to get back to work before SFPD puts out an APB. I love you but you do need to be back at work. The nurse is to come today and you will be with me when you are off."

They heard the knock on the door and Steve called asking Mike to get it as he wanted to try to talk more sense into Jeannie about him needing to be home. Just as he was about to continue his lecture they both heard Mike call to them from the living room. Steve reluctantly followed Jeannie as she took him by the hand to meet the nurse. As they walked in they could not figure out why Mike had this strange look on his face. The nurse greeted both of them with a warm sincere smile and Jeannie thought how nice this woman must be; almost like a grandmother.

"Hello you must be Steve and Jeannie. I am Grace Henderson I will be helping you out for a little while until you are fully recovered I understand. Your babies names are Mikey and Kim I was told. I am looking forward to helping you with them I have no children of my own and am a widow so this will be like having surrogate grandchildren, at least for a little while."

Jeannie looked at Steve who looked back at her not sure what to say then they both looked at Mike who was looking between all three of them. Jeannie finally found her voice to speak.

"Yes they are Mikey and Kim. Mikey is Michael Steven and Kim is Helen Kimberly. I am glad you could help us. My husband was told by the service he contacted that the nurse they were going to send came highly recommended by other couples who had used you."

"Jeannie we better get to work since Mrs. Henderson will be here with you now. Now promise you won't try to overdo and I will see you tonight hopefully by eight thirty."

Jeannie walked them both to the door as they got ready to leave. She needed some time to compose herself better before showing Mrs. Henderson the twins and where everything was. As they stepped out a thought crossed Jeannie's mind and she called out to Mike who was just opening the car door.

"Mike don't let Steve try to help fix your garage door call a professional to do that if it ever needs doing. And if he does help make sure he parked his car in the garage beforehand for him to get into when he has finished."

Mike and Steve both knew what made her say that so thought nothing strange of it at all and assured her. Jeannie watched the departing car thankful that there would be nothing to do but live life and love each other as they and Mike watched Steve and Jeannie's children grow. She could not be more happy with all the blessings that life had brought her.

**A/N My apologies for freaking out everyone who was freaked out by the first three parts where Steve was concerned. I hope though all will value him a bit more now thanks to this story. I know I think I do. :)**


End file.
